The Watermelon Debate
by Botsey
Summary: Nyota introduces Spock to one of her favorite foods. As with Spock he engages in activity normal for him so he selects it for study. Pure Fluff. I had posted two chapter one. These have now been combined.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers:

In this short story, the destruction of Vulcan has not occurred and Spock and Uhura will spend some time with their respective parents during their extended honeymoon.

This re-edited chapter has combined parts of the two posted ones. I hope it does it justice. The Vulcan experience will take place in chapter two.

 **The Watermelon Debate**

Spock and Nyota had determined that they would spend the second part of their honeymoon on Terra, in Nairobi with Uhura's family. This was their second day there and they had awoken very early and were walking in her father's vegetable garden. They had already toured her mother's flower garden and Spoke had admired the great variety of floral species his mother-in-law had successfully nurtured in the very hot temperatures of Nyota's homeland. His mother had what humans referred to as a 'green thumb' and also had managed to grow several hot weather rose varieties imported from Australia, there on Vulcan.

Nyota stops and looks down at a spherical, green species of vegetation with variegated stripes running down its sides. Spoke really did not know the name of what his wife is stroking. His right eyebrow is raised. With a joyful lilt to her voice Nyota smiles and says,

"Spock this is a watermelon."

She kneels and proceeds to tap the object with a suspended finger and then exclaims,

"It is ripe. Poppa must be experimenting with the 'personal size melons'."

She deftly removes the object from its vine and smiling says,

"When we were younger my father grew that largest watermelons in the area. No one was able to determine how his crop always grew to monumental size. I remember one summer he gave each of us our own personal watermelon. Momma had stripped us all down to our underwear to save herself additional laundry. The melons were so large that the only part of the melon we could eat was what is called 'the heart', it had no seeds. After we had eaten what we could Poppa took the rest and placed them in the compost heap. Come to think of it, that probably was one of the reasons Poppa's gardens are successful."

Spock questioned,

"Your mother allowed you to take in nourishment without being properly clothed?"

Looking up proudly his wife said,

"Yes, it was a logical decision."

Spock was following her closely, not sure where she was going, or for that matter, what she was talking about…watermelons?

Spock mother and father-in-law had gone to town to take care of business and so it was just he and His Nyota who were present in the house. Before they had reached the house Spock had relieved Nyota of her small burden and then once in the kitchen he was not sure where he should put the object. Nyota took it from him, placed it in the sink and washed it thoroughly. As she did so, she continued to reminisce…

"Jabari* always loved watermelons. He would sneak into the watermelon patch, pick one and go off into hiding and eat it all by himself."

As they entered the house she voiced,

"Wait a minute, I believe my parents have a picture of us enjoying ourselves one summer."

She excused herself for a minute and went to the family's holo-projector and Spock heard,

"Here it is."

Of course, Spock was still puzzled because as he thought of his brother-in-law, a towering figure, he attempted to imagine how he could be bothered with such a light food fare. In his mind already Spock was analyzing the name of the fruit…Nyota did say it was a fruit, did she not? The term watermelon would indicate that one of the fruits main properties would be the liquid water. Continuing in this line of reasoning he questioned, was the fruit's ratio of water to its other parts very high? That of course would explain the name. But what if an analysis of the liquid part of the fruit showed a very high mineral content, would fruit be the proper designation? Then perhaps it would qualify as some sort of mineral supplement.

As Nyota cut the fruit the juices ran down the drain board into the sink.

Since Nyota had selected what appeared to be a very sharp knife, Spock wondered was the skin very tough? Nyota sliced the 'fruit in half and four colors presented themselves—a green skin, a second layer of white and then a deep red with large black pods, perhaps these were seeds. Nyota placed one half of the fruit on a plate, secured a fork and spoon and came and sat on his lap.

Using the fork as a pointer she began describing the fruit, all the while licking her lips. This did not lead to his general comfort.

"Spock, the green part is the skin, we do not eat that part of the melon. The second part that is white we do not eat unless it is pickled."

'Pickled?' Nyota, what is pickled?"

"It is when one combines water, vinegar, spices, and sugar in a cooking process. In this case the peeled white of the watermelon."

Spock nodded.

"Now let us get to the good part."

"Good part, the fruit is in some way involved with morality?"

"No Spock, it is tasty…that kind of good."

She used the fork to cut a portion of the fruit and held it to his mouth. She instructed,

"Open wide."

Spock complied and she placed the unfamiliar food in his mouth, she indicated he should chew. As he did so she said that now he would come to experience why it was a favorite food for many.

Spock nodded his head, it was sweet. As he finished chewing he took the spoon from her hand and put some of the juice in his mouth.

"Nyota, I believe that there is a high mineral count in the fruit juices. If that is the case perhaps it should not be viewed as a fruit, but perhaps a vegetable that can be used as a mineral supplement."

"No Spock, it is a fruit."

"But logic dictates that the naming of any object should take place after careful study so that the actual name is not misleading."

"For centuries now, this fruit has been call watermelon. There are many varieties, some large, others small, some with seeds, some without, the colors vary from yellow, pink, red and recently someone claims to have created a watermelon with green flesh. That would hold no appeal to me. We have always eaten it as a fruit, it is never cooked except what I mention earlier about the rind. Then it is used as a vegetable. So I take my original statement back, since my mother would save the rind, pickle it and use it as a vegetable."

He responded,

"So the red part is fruit and the white part is vegetable?"

"I guess that is correct Spock…I never thought of it that way."

Rising from the table Nyota indicated that they would take the 'fruit' outside. As he sat down she again positioned herself on his lap and after taking a piece of the fruit, gave him another piece, then inquired,

"How do you like it?"

"With this second sample I believe it is a bit too sweet for my palate."

She handed him the plate and went back into the kitchen and secured a salt shaker. Sprinkling some on the fruit and then cut another sample for him. He shook his head as he ate, apparently enjoying the addition of 'a bitter'.

"Is that better?"

"I find it definitely more palatable."

She then took some of the fruit for herself and smiled as she took some more. Finally after sharing almost the entire half of the melon she took the final piece and held it in her teeth and said,

"Half of this is yours."

Spock bit forward and grasped the beckoning fruit between his own teeth as his lips met hers, sticky, sweet and inviting.

They did not stay on the porch much longer after that. He was still enjoying the taste of her watermelon tinged lips as he carried her to their room.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Later when her parents returned Nyota recounted Spock's introduction to the fruit/vegetable. Her mother said,

"It would take Spock to analyze the food he was eating, even possibly enjoying and making it a scientific study."

Nyota smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.

Benjamin scratched his head and looked at his Vulcan son-in-law with the most quizzical look on his face and simply stated,

"I do not believe in all Terra's history that that question has ever been explored before."

He then invited Spock to join him in his garden.

As they walked Spock inquired,

"What are the ideal growing conditions for the watermelon?"

"Spock two things that are paramount is lots of water and plenty of space. Soil conditions can be augmented through adding rich soil and, of course fertilizing the growing crop."

Again, Spock's nod.

That evening as they enjoyed the cool evening and another sample of watermelon Nyota took some of the fruit for herself and smiled as she took some more. Finally after sharing almost the entire half of the melon she took the final piece and held it in her teeth and again said,

"Half of this is yours."

Spock again grasped the beckoning fruit and anyone observing the newly weds would realize it was not just watermelon that Spock enjoyed that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Watermelon Debate**

 **Chapter Two**

Within days after arriving in San Francisco Nyota and Spock were seated in the transport that would take them to Shik'har on Vulcan. Before the ship could begin the trip to Vulcan it had to make another stop in London. There the ship became filled to capacity as many Vulcans boarded. Nyota noticed that as many of them passed their seats there was a general acknowledgement of Spock, as indicated by bowed heads and lowered eyes and Spock's respectful nods.

Spock had insisted that they travel in Vulcan travel robes which were made up of three layers. These robes displayed the Vulcan script that displayed his family's lineal history. No wonder there was the obvious acknowledgement. She was certain that his insistence had more to do with his public declaration of her place in his life. The trip would take fifteen hours and Spock had made certain that a substantial meal was served to Nyota. He simply had tea and biscuits. After her serving tray was removed and the chair tray was still down she took out a handkerchief and showed him a hand full of black seeds. He immediately recognized them as seeds from the watermelon.

"I want to give these to your mother. Perhaps she will have success with them."

"Nyota, from what your father told me, I believe that fruit requires lots of water and enriched soil."

She bowed her head and then she said,

"Perhaps the arid climate here will cause a watermelon to grow that has less juicy flesh, more rind and she can make pickles."

Spock nodded.

The trip was uneventful and she actually slept for most of the trip. Her biological clock had to reset itself, that would probably take twenty-four hours.

Once they disembarked Spock retrieved their luggage and secured their flitter. With his unerring sense of direction within a short period of time they were skimming across desert sands. Nyota put her head back, breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Spock's hand reached over and encased hers.

He sent,

'We will arrive shortly. I would desire that you immediately take a rest. My parents will be most sympathetic to your needs. He continued holding her hand, sending her his strength.

The flitter trip to his home compound was peppered with Spock's description of various sights and Nyota exuberant comments. As they approached the entry gates they opened almost like an embrace and Nyota breathed in nervously.

"Do not despair K'diwa, you will be welcomed as my chosen bondmate."

Nyota response was non-verbal, she sighed.

Nyota had met Spock's parents when they visited San Francisco to attend a special conference. How well she remembered Spock's very public display of affection in front of his parents. He held her hand every moment he was able to, just disengaging his touch when they enjoyed a meal with his parents.

She had found Lady Amanda to be gracious and welcoming, on the other hand, the Ambassador's face was an unreadable mask. Spock had explained that it had been his father's wish that he bond with a Vulcan female. Spock had explained to his father that his embracing of his human heritage had allowed him to select Nyota, his human bondmate. Nyota wondered how Sarek could disapprove of his son's decision when he had done the same when he selected his own bondmate.

Spock had contacted his parents through their familiar bond so at the front entrance of the house they both stood with their hands in the sleeves of their robes. Lady Amanda smiling, the ambassador displaying his usual unreadable mask. Nyota began to reason on the value of such a façade considering her father-in-law's office as an ambassador and a legendary one at that. It was stated that he could settle a room of arguing attendees with a single perusal of said area. Members of The Federation that have witnessed Sarek's talents stood in awe of him.

Spock was holding her hand with his left one so he was able to display the Vulcan salute and uttered the appropriate greeting to which his father nodded. He nodded in her general direction and then with a nod he beckoned his son to follow him. Lady Amanda took her arm and stated,

"Your luggage will be removed to your suite, come you must be exhausted. Our men hardly ever get hungry so you and I shall have free reign at the buffet table."

Lady Amanda stroked her hand and said,

"You have no idea how overjoyed I am that Spock has found you."

Nyota's response was accompanied by a wide smile,

"You and I are in agreement on that subject."

After helping their plates Amanda indicated that Nyota should follow her and she was led into a beautiful garden and was directed to a small table with two chairs.

"I have no idea how long our men will be together so if after our refreshment you feel that you require rest I will walk you to your rooms."

Nyota nodded in agreement and then spoke,

"The garden here is quite lovely. Is it the work of generations?"

"No, I started this garden the first week I relocated here to Vulcan. My garden is unique because it includes not only vegetables but also flowers. Vulcans believe in specialization, focus in everything they do, so in many things it is never both, it is either, or. Of course in general they do not appreciate the questionable use of flowers. Not that they do not appreciate beauty, the mindset is that everything must have a practical or specific use. You will notice that in even the home furnishings. Nothing is wasted on Vulcan. So as far as I know, my garden is unique. To insure a successful garden, I have established my own personal compost heap and have imported many plants from Australia because some of the climate of that continent mirrors ours here on Vulcan."

Remembering what she had stowed away in her pocket she pulled out her twisted handkerchief and opened it. Inside were the watermelon seeds. Amanda's hands went up,

"Watermelon seeds!"

Nyota placed them in her hand.

"I realize that water is a premium here on Vulcan but I was wondering if by planting them here you might introduce a pulp free melon that would lend itself to pickling, to be used as a vegetable instead of a desert."

"Nothing beats a trial but a failure," was Amanda's reply.

Nyota then went on to reveal the debate that had taken place between herself and Spock as to the nature of said fruit. He determined that the high mineral content of the juices indicated that technically it was not a fruit, but some sort of mineral supplement or perhaps a vegetable.

Amanda laughed and said,

"So like my son who has been either physically or mentally dissecting things since he was four months old. I must put you on alert, raising a Vulcan son is a learning experience. Spock's mind even as a youngster was so much more superior to mine. But he never hesitated to 'slow down' to explain things to me. I am putting you on alert so you know what to expect once you start a family."

Nyota blushed.

"By the way, I am certain that Spock has explained Pon Farr to you but let me reassure you, I have gone through five experiences with Sarek and the one assurance I can give you is that you will leave that encounter loving your bondmate more than ever. Nyota, it is the only time that a Vulcan male needs anything, at that point he needs his bondmate."

"I do not know how I could possibly love him more."

Patting her hand Amanda replied,

"But you will."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day prove to be full of exploration. Spock took her to sites that fit into his family and personal history. He even took her to where he had experienced his _kahs'wan_ at seven, actually, he explained he had not as yet reached the age requirement when, to his family's surprise, he went out to meet the challege without telling them. As there time passed on Vulcan it appeared that Spock's presence on Vulcan helped to repaired whatever rift there was in his relationship with his father. He was even able to attend a meeting of the High Council as his father's guest.

A wonderful relationship had developed between Spock's mother and herself and Nyota and Amanda's emotions were at the very surface as Spock packed their flitter to return to the space craft for their return to The Enterprise. Of course, they would communicate through subspace communication but after this 'in person' visit, that would seem lacking.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0'

So it was in one communication a holo-video appeared with Amanda holding a round green object that she took into the kitchen and sliced with a knife. Inside was a barely visible pink spot and the rest of the vegetation was white with white seed pods. Then came Amanda's voice,

"I harvested ten melons and have a second crop coming in. Let Spock know I have had the one of the crop tested and analyzed. It is determine that what I have grown is a vegetable and is being cooked as such. I believe stir-fried is the cooking method of choice. And oh, the mineral content is quite high. I have renamed this as a vegetable, it is called, _kal'l_ _fori_ (challenge vegetable).

Nyota was not surprised that the next shipment they received from Vulcan _contained a jar of pickled watermelon rind and a note, to Nyota,_

' _Your father-in-law seems to eat this with every meal. Please allow Spock to sample this in his next salad. I have tailored these to satisfy Vulcan taste—not too sweet and added a bit of hot peppers._

 _Looking forward to seeing you during the holidays._

 _Amanda'_

Not wishing to appear smug, or allow, the 'I told you so' look on his face he spooned the pickles on his salad and there was almost a lift at the corner of his lips as he said,

"This ' _vegetable,'_ condiment enhances my evening meal. Thank you for including it as an addition to my salad."

"I will relay this information to your mother, unless you care to."

Spock responded,

"I will do so."

So it was as they sat in front of their communicator that evening they faced Spock's parents.

"Greetings _Sa-mekh_ and _Ko'mekh_. Mother, we wish to acknowledge the receipt of your package and express appreciation for the hard work required to prepare the vegetable condiment for our enjoyment."

Sarek spoke,

"Your mother's creation of this food has gained the attention of several restaurants in the area. I believe your mother is on the road to what Terran's call a Cottage Business. I have already built her a greenhouse with an adjoining kitchen. The greenhouse will allow faster propagation of the vegetable so that she can have at least four crops a year.

Daughter, you must be credited for bringing the seeds to your mother."

"Father, do not forget Spock's analyzing of the produce so that it came to my mind to offer it to mother."

Sarek acknowledged his son as he nodded in his direction.

Spock's closing statement,

"Live long and prosper _Sa-mekh_ and _Ko'mekh_."

Their father's nod was the last image before the screen went dark.

Nyota was so excited to have been a catalyst to a reconciliation between father and son. Just imagine, they came together over food…a recognized galaxy-wide requirement for life.


End file.
